


a cuddling

by rueparables



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, some cheesy nonsense bc i pine for affectionate portia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueparables/pseuds/rueparables
Summary: [drabble.]
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a cuddling

You could feel the sun's warmth pressing against your back, gently beckoning for your senses to clear from heavy sleep. You twisted your eyes closed, defying it, somehow convincing yourself to sleep for _ten more minutes – just ten more minutes._

You never were fond of early mornings, much less waking up so unceremoniously by bright sunlight. But staying awake all night scanning Doctor Devorak's notes with Portia, looking for clues and hints and underlying meanings between diary entries, had made your head start to whirl in ways you wouldn't like it to do again, for fear of it breaking apart in half, and was definitely the winning factor as to why the awaiting day was unwelcome to you.

But even for that resolute decision to glean more minutes of sleep, you knew you had to wake any time now, and that prodding thought kept you from descending into thoughtless void once more.

Besides, you suspected there was something else pressing against your back, and it was definitely not the sun wrapping their arms around your middle.

Your eyes fluttered open, vaguely noting the soft breath on your neck, and the messy entangle of legs upon legs, and then the low groan when you moved to push away a flyaway strand of hair from your forehead. You looked back. And spotted the wild red curls of a sleeping younger Devorak, brows creased in an effort to hold onto the vestiges of sleep.

You're met with awe and stupefying embarrassment, half of you wanting to start off bed and the rest wanting to do quite the opposite – you longed to close the remaining distance and wish the world away, but what if that were too much for the other? You'd never had such a "whirlwind romance," as Portia had called it – well, you've never had any sort of romance at all. You think. But it would be much too early to chase the haze rimming the depths of your mind, for all the needless headaches it would cost.

But the smile settling over her lips, and the knowing glint you knew resided behind her closed eyes seemed to melt all doubt away effortlessly. "Had a lovely awakening this fine morning?" Portia said, impossibly soft. She squeezed you with the arm still wrapped around your hip. A giggle involuntarily slipped from your lips, and that only served for a wider grin from the other.

"Oh, definitely. Wouldn't mind having this view every day," you decided to flirt back – even as your clumsy attempts on doing so left you flustered. Portia's eyes opened to consider you, pausing, the hint of dimples betraying her show of serious.

"How are you the cutest being I've ever set eyes upon?"

You felt yourself grow red, as you always do against Portia's flirty remarks, and the other laughed as she pressed your foreheads together, hands moving to intertwine. And your eyes drooped as you thought – you never were used to affectionate touches, not for as long as you could remember.

But this. This you could get used to.


End file.
